Sexual intercourse, and other types of sexual activity, are among the most basic actions performed by all higher life, but human beings are unique in intentionally engaging in sexual acts for pleasure, and not simply for procreation. In furtherance of such pleasure, people have long devised a range of apparatus to increase the pleasure of the sexual acts, to minimize discomfort and to increase the range of available sexual acts.
One of the more difficult problems encountered during sexual intercourse and other sexual activity is that of positioning the participants in positions that are comfortable and yet which permits, or preferably assists in, the performance of a variety of sexual acts by the participants, such as oral-genital sexual activity. In response to this problem, specially constructed beds, hammock-like slings and specially constructed chairs have long been constructed to permit the participants greater freedom in position during the sexual acts.
One such chair is commonly known as the "rim chair" or "rim stool". In the most common and easily constructed configuration, this is essentially an ordinary toilet seat with legs attached to the bottom to permit one partner to remain seated during sexual activity. The legs are positioned such that there is free space beneath the seat, and the seat is open in the middle and often in the front. Hence, the seat permits easy access to the genitals and anus of the seated partner.
Unfortunately, this configuration is very rigid. The legs must be firmly attached to the seat to ensure that the seat does not collapse during the sexual acts, thereby injuring the participants. The legs may even be attached to the floor to improve stability. However, this rigidity can create physical discomfort in the participants, and provides only limited freedom in positioning the parties.
Hence, it would be desirable to construct a rim chair which provides the needed structural support for the participants while allowing greater flexibility for motion of the seated partner.